God only knows
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi's feelings have been set onto Mamoru, she wants seduce him, what better way then let him teach her..?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Here is the new story god only knows since you guys asked for it 7 votes over like 2 or something, enjoy. you guys might get a double chap update!_**

**_Rating: M_**

_**Warning: Adult Language.**_

_**Key: E.g Mamoru-Baka = Mamoru idiot or idiot Mamoru**_

_**This story goes well with God only know by MKTO!**_

* * *

"Holy crap , I'm going to be so friggin late!" Murmured a golden blonde, as she ran along the busy footpath , dodging people, left to right,

' being sailor moon really makes you flexible.' Usagi chuckled to herself, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, an unbearable pain struck her nose and forehead.

"Odango atama , you idiot! Open your eyes for once!" Yelled an angry male voice.

"Ow..." Usagi whispered, rubbing her nose.

"I had to close my eyes just for a second and I run into this jerk!" She mumbled as she sat on the ground.

"Oi! Are even listening to me?!" The ebony coloured haired male, shouted in a more demanding voice.

"Shut up Mamoru-baka! I'm no cactus expert but I think I see a prick!" The blonde shouted at the man, in the black shirt , green jacket covered the black shirt and some black work pants and black leather shoes.

"Oh my god. Look at you." Mamoru gasped, as Usagi looked at her body.

"Was anybody else hurt in the accident?" Mamoru scoffed, Usagi gasped.

"If I were to slap you it would be consider animal abuse!" Usagi yelled.

"Aww it's cute to see you talk about something you don't understand!" Mamoru said as he threw an insult back at the blonde, their faces were so close that they could feel each others breathing on their lips.. Usagi was about to retaliate, but remembered she had somewhere to be.

"Thanks ass face! Rei-chan is gonna kick my ass cos I'm late, because someone let you out of your cage!" The blue eyed teenager yelled, grabbed her stationary belongings and ran off.

'Damn it! Why does Mamoru-baka look so attractive and hot when he is angry?!' Usagi sighed, she blushed at her thoughts. The pig tailed girl made her way up the long and painful stone steps.

'Goddamn it Rei-chan! Why do you have to live in a temple?!' Usagi thought as she slowly made her way up the steps.

The blonde finally made it to the top, breathless, she strolled towards the last room on the right. She slowly opened the sliding temple door.

"3...2...1.." She murmured.

"USAGI-BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rei yelled just on queue.

"I had after school detention and then ran into a prick!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Whoa, you two probably threw some nasty insults at each other." Minako chuckled.

"Usagi-chan we are having a sleepover tonight do you wanna join?" Makoto asked.

"Sure! I would rather not sleep in the same house as my annoying little brother, shingo-san." Usagi smiled.

-4:30pm-

"Okay girls study time is over! Sleepover time!" Minako shouted and slammed her book in annoyance.

"But Minako-chan... It has only been thirty minutes." Ami said.

"But we started at 3:00!" Minako whined, she grabbed Ami's book and threw it out the temple window.

"Hey!" The blue haired teenager shouted.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Minako grinned, she had a burning question , which needed to be answered, by another blonde. Makoto shut her book as well as Rei.

"Usagi-chan!" The platinum blonde pointed to her golden haired friend.

"Truth or Dare?" The pale blonde asked with demand in her voice.

"Uhm...truth..?" Usagi replied feeling unsure what she is getting herself into.

"Great! Who do you like?" Minako grinned maliciously.

"What?!"

"Who do you have a crush on?!" Minako said frustrated, the other girls listened in eagerness, waiting for the most innocent in the group to answer, the cunning pale blonde.

"Oh...umm... How should I put this?" Usagi murmured. Minako leaned in with anticipation, the anxiety was killing her.

"Hurry up and spit it out!" Rei shouted, Usagi whimpered at her friend's tone.

"I-I like M-Mamoru-San!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys another chap working on chap 3 right now *smiley face* Enjoy! _**

**_Warning: adult content _**

**_Rating: M maybe T _**

**_Key: The song god only know by MKTO goes well with the story!_**

* * *

"Mamoru-san..?" Minako repeated after her favourite blonde in crime.

"BUAWHAHA! Usagi-baka stop pulling our legs." Rei laughed and wiped a tear from her eye, Usagi dipped her head in disappointment.

"YOU ARE SUCH GREAT FRIENDS!" Yelled Usagi and she began to flow like a waterfall.

"Guys... She's being serious..." Minako stared at her crying friend.

"Usagi-chan..but..how?" Makoto stumbled.

"I don't know..but he is so cool and attractive minus the twisted personality." Usagi murmured as she went off into her fantasy world, all the girls stumbled as Usagi's answer was so.. teenagerish.

"I want to try and seduce him, but i

I don't know the art of seducing, he has already seduced me." The golden haired teenager nervously chuckled, the girls stumbled again.

"You need to learn it from the master, himself!" Minako laughed maniacally, Usagi looked at close friend dumbfounded.

"Rei-chan, are you fine with this?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Rei sighed.

"But Usagi-baka will capture his heart for sure!" Rei laughed and pulled the peace sign, Usagi was already feeling guilty.

"Gomen, Rei-chan." The cobalt eyed girl whispered as her eyes began to water up again.

"Usagi-Baka," Rei said angrily and hit Usagi's in the back of the head.

"Owww! Rei-chan!" Usagi wailed and pulled her friends raven hair.

"Baka!" Rei yelled and grabbed Usagi hand and pulled it, Rei slapped Usagi's hand, the blonde instantly let go.

"Ow..." The blonde cried.

"Usagi-chan! Go to Mamoru-San house now!" Minako yelled.

"Huh..?! Wait what?!" The blonde shouted as Minako started pushing her blonde friend outside the temple doors.

"Go get him!" Rei shouted and slammed the doors.

"Huh? Rei-chaaaan!" Usagi cried.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she walked looking at her feet. ' .Happened?' She pondered. Before she knew it she was standing outside of Mamoru's apartment. No.. She couldn't do it..! It would be awkward.

"Odango atama?" A male asked, Usagi looked up to see a ebony haired man, with a pale complexion and deep sapphire blue eyes. She ignored him and continued walking with a daze look stuck on her face, she didn't realise Mamoru was standing right in front of her, so she walked a metre until she fell onto her butt.

"Mamoru-Baka! Watch where the bloody hell you're going!" She shouted, he looked at her confusedly, before realising what the ditzy blonde was saying.

"Me?! Watch where I'm going?! You're the stalker who showed up on my doorstep! BAKA!" He shouted.

"Who the in hell are you calling Baka!?" The cobalt blue eyed teenager yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_New chap enjoy! Sorry I was caught up with this isn't love!_**

**_Warning: adult content_**

**_Rating: M or T_**

**_Key: the song god only knows by MKTO goes well with this story!_**

* * *

"You want to seduce someone?" The lamp black haired male repeated, the blonde opposite him nodded.

"But I don't know how to seduce you- HIM." Usagi stuttered as she blushed and stared at her feet, her pigtails drooped down and her fringed covered her face.

"Body language," Mamoru blurted out.

"Huh?" Usagi said as her cobalt eyes bored into Mamoru's.

"Body language is the most important for the person of the opposite sex. It'll show you're interest in that person. Try it and I'll see how you go." Mamoru said.

"Like dancing?" Usagi said dumbfounded and got up and started dancing like she had ants in her pants, Mamoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Usagi quit the spaz attack, and sit back down." Mamoru said with mirth still lingering in his voice, the blonde pouted.

"So let me be more specific, for example touching."

"Let's pretend I'm the dude you like."

"His name is Mam..io, Mamio."

"Okay pretend I'm Mamio."

"Okay." Usagi said, as she bit her lip, which Mamoru found really cute, her childish smile change to a flirty one , as her eyes gazed into his sapphire ones, her body seemed to moved by itself, as her fingers intertwined with Mamoru's. Mamoru felt his pants tighten a little.

"Usagi are you sure you haven't done this?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.

"No, maybe I just have a great teacher." Usagi smiled back, Mamoru blushed a little.

"Well, you did really well, Usagi, I'm sure you'll seduce him in no time flat." He smiled.

"Usagi, I have somewhere to go soon, so maybe you should get going." Mamoru said, he really needed to take a cold shower, Usagi was just calling for him.

"Oh ok." Usagi sighed.

'I hope I didn't do anything bad.' She wondered. The blonde swayed towards, Mamoru felt his pants tighten a lot more, he needed her away from him or god only knows what he'll do to her.

"Thanks Mamoru, bye!" Usagi giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This story hasn't had a chappie update in forever! So I gave it some love, personally I like this chap XD anyway enjoy!

rating: M

warning: Adult language/ Swearing.

* * *

A loud knock interrupted the serene atmosphere.

"Yeah I'm coming." A husky voice replied to the loud knocking, as the male groaned and got up from his relaxing day, until who ever decided to come and interrupt. The male walk over to the mahogany door, he peered through the hole at the top his door.

'No, not her again! I don't my body can handle her!' The mans mind screamed. 'Wait, maybe I can use her for myself..' He smirked at his thoughts, and flew open the door.

"Hi, Mamo-chan." A familiar blonde smiled.

'AHH! She thought of a freakin nickname for me, oh god I don't think my heart can take her cuteness, I MEAN- I think I'll shut up now..' Mamoru hesitated, his heart raced as the young girl stood before him, greeting him with a nice name.

'PANG! Got him right in the feels.' Usagi smirked in her mind.

"Uh, Hello, Tsukino." Mamoru stuttered.

'Fuck! Damn it, I fucked that up.' Mamoru screamed in his head.

"Hehe, you're so formal Mamo-chan!" The blue eyed teenager giggled and softly hit the dark haired male's chest.

"Just call me, Usagi or bunny." Usagi smiled, acting so forward, she did want to get Mamoru's heart,

'Be forward is the way to go' Usagi spoke in her head.

"Well then, ahem Usagi.. Can I help you?" Mamoru stumbled, saying his enemy's first name.

"Yes! I'm here for my lesson!" Usagi giggled from her enthusiasm.

"I'm kinda busy." Mamoru lied.

'So long for using her...' Mamoru's mind sighed.

"What? Laying around and listening to classical music? Mamo-chan that's not being busy that's called being lazy.." Usagi smiled as she won over that dumb excuse.

"Come on in..." Mamoru sighed and ushered the young girl in and shortly closed the door behind them both. Usagi plopped herself down on Mamoru's leather couch.

"Okay, what's today's lesson about?" The blonde sweetly asked.

'Kissing? No no, way too early for that and weird as well, uhm AH! I know.' Mamoru grinned.

"Let's work on your pick up lines." Mamoru declared.

"Uhm how do I that?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Uhm, Do-"

'No too dirty for her mind.'

"Ah My-"

'NO JUST NO.'

"Lets just start with this one; There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look." Mamoru gulped, Usagi's cheeks were becoming hotter and redder.

"Okay let me try." Usagi said and thought for a bit.

"Ah I got one! Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" Usagi smiled, Mamoru's face became a little more hotter.

"Oh um nice," The male stuttered.

"What do you think you can do better?" Usagi asked in a offended tone.

"Well yeah, I'm the teacher." Mamoru replied.

"Then let's see.." Usagi smirked.

"Alrighty then!" Mamoru grinned back.

"You look beautiful today, just like every other day." Mamoru smiled, Usagi thought long and hard for hers.

"Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my butt? A damn little kid with wings shot me." She smirked at hers, Mamoru chuckled a little.

"Your eyes are as blue as window cleaner." Mamoru said.

"I do not fancy wines, I prefer moans." Usagi blurted out, then blushed and covered her mouth she couldn't believe what she just said, Mamoru stared at her flabbergasted, as crimson cover his cheeks.

"Look at the time! I have to get going, I have to go study at Rei's." Usagi lied , grabbed her belongings and opened the door.

"Uhm, thanks for the lesson, Mamo-chan." Usagi said and left.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Mamoru sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi my stars another chappie seriously are things heating up or what? I mean sneaky Usagi is sneaky Lol**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning:Adult language in both Japanese and English XD**_

* * *

The male picked up the cup of refreshing coffee, drank it and felt the warm liquid slither down his throat, he body was there but his mind wasn't, he was still thinking about what a certain blonde said.

'I don't prefer fancy wines, I prefer moans.' Echoed through his head, maybe innocent Usagi wasn't so innocent after all, suddenly his vision went black.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice giggled.

'Goodness gracious.' The dark haired male hesitated.

"Usagi, can I have my vision back, please?" The male pleaded.

"Hmmm, okay." Usagi agreed.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Me? Stalk the jerk, Mamoru? In your dreams." The blonde scoffed and she sat herself on the stool next to Mamoru.

"Actually-" Mamoru began.

"Stop right there, it was just a remark." Usagi said cutting off Mamoru, the male began chuckling.

"Usagi, I was just joking." Mamoru said with mirth still lingering in his voice, Usagi frowned.

"Argh, you egotistical jerk." The cobalt blue eyed teenager spat.

"Hey, shouldn't say such things to your sensei." Mamoru remarked in a matter-of-fact tone.

(A/N: Translation time!

Sensei: Teacher)

"Whatever-"

"Hey, Usagi. You guys hitting it up, I see." Motoki interrupted Usagi's retaliation, Mamoru almost choked on his coffee, when Usagi turned redder then a tomato.

"Motoki..." Usagi gritted through her teeth, and pulled Motoki down by the collar.

"How the hell do you know?" Usagi growled into Motoki's ear.

"Uhm.. Rei.." Motoki truthfully answered, Usagi let him go.

"That Baka..." She murmured.

"So Usagi, there isn't a guy called Mamio, hey?" Mamoru whispered in her ear, Usagi gulped hard, did Mamoru hear?

"You like, Motoki, aye?"Mamoru grinned.

"Uhm, not exactly..."

"Excuse me, I can hear you and a matter of fact, Usagi doesn't have a crush on me, she has a crush on-" Motoki began.

"MOTOKI!" Usagi screeched.

"Sorry, Bunny." The sandy blonde winced.

"Naw, c'mon Motoki! I'm your best friend!" Mamoru whined.

"I prefer to live then die..." The dirty blonde muttered.

"Nyah nyah, Motoki is on my side." Usagi said poking her tongue at Mamoru, the black haired man glared at her in response.

"Too bad you were too much of an open book if you did like him." Mamoru scoffed as he took another sip of his black coffee.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blonde suddenly regretting what she just did, if Mamoru didn't like it means she was doing something wrong.

"What mean is, you're too easy to read you need to play hard to get, to whoever you like." Mamoru murmured.

"Okay, then."

"Usagi how old are you?" Mamoru asked testing the blonde's intelligence, he took a quick sip and sat the coffee down.

"Sixteen." Usagi smiled, the dark haired male did a spit take in response, he was working with a sixteen year old?! Was that even allowed? He snapped back to reality.

"You failed."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you! I told you not to be a open book!" Mamoru growled as he leaned in close, so close that Usagi could feel his breath on her lips.

"Uh, gomen, sensei." Usagi winced, the sapphire eyed male almost flinched at Usagi for being a bit harsh. (A/N sorry to interrupt translations;

Gomen: Sorry.

Sensei: Teacher.

You're welcome!)

"I'll do it again.." Mamoru sighed

"Ask away.." Usagi said cautiously.

"Uhm, Have you gone out with anyone yet?" The dark haired male asked, stumbling to find a question.

"N- Uh, well you'll have to find out." The blonde replied sexily as she bit her lip, Mamoru stared at her, he gulped hard, what was this girl doing to him?

"W-well, SEE! You do understand how to work your brain, when you're not odango atama!" Mamoru stuttered as he stared at Usagi's small petite mouth. He was so tempted to moan but swallowed it.

'O-oh god.. Usagi Tsukino what are you doing to me?' He mind wondered.

"UGH! I hate that name!" Usagi screeched, as she snapped Mamoru back into reality.

"Then stop being an odango atama." Mamoru smirked, he took a sip of his coffee and watched the blonde's pouting expression change in to a raging one.

"You and Rei are sooooo annoying when you call me that! What if I called you; BAKA FATOI KUSO!" Usagi roared.

(A/n: Translation;

Baka: stupid

Fatoi: fat

Kuso: Shit)

"Odango atama; Nameruna..." Mamoru whispered in the blonde's ear, as he got up and began walking out the arcade.

(A/N: translation:

'Don't fuck with me.')

"Aho..." Usagi sighed as she blew her blonde fringe out of the way and watched a conceited male walk away

(A/N: translation;

Aho: Dumbass {or idiot..})


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi all! Another chappie**_ _**for God Only Knows! Personally I like this chap but yeah so enjoy! Did you guys see the new sailor moon? (Sailor moon crystal) I did I fangirled soo hard I think I died a little on the inside, it was so awesome! It's just like the manga! (Darien/Mamoru/Tuxedo mask/Tuxedo Kamen look totally hot and gorgeous! i think I have an anime crush! but sadly he's taken GODDAMN IT USAGI/SERENA/SAILOR MOON!) haha enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Adult references **_

_**Key: The song god only knows by MKTO goes well with this story!**_

* * *

_**God only knows Chapter Six**_

"That cold jerk..." A blonde growled as she ate her triple fudge sundae.

"But you like him don't you..?" A dirty blonde spoke up, she shot him a glare and then sighed.

"Yeah... But he doesn't have to be a heartless Baka!" She shouted and rested her chin on the counter.

"You need to tell your feelings soon, it's really annoying to see you pouring your heart out to that jackass who is too blind to see what you're doing." Motoki sighed as Usagi gazed up at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Motoki but one more lesson can't hurt can it?" Usagi smiled whilst Motoki shrugged.

* * *

A dark haired male deeply sighed as he slouched against a brick wall.

"Hah... Thank goodness I'm away from her, she really knows how to get a man aroused..." He sighed again as glanced down at his tented pants.

"But... It was nice seeing her again, she's really cute when she is angry." He smiled to himself and continued his walk towards his apartment.

"Here Motoki, I have to go to my part time job." Usagi said as she gave her money to Motoki and smiled.

"Eh? Usagi you have a job?" Motoki said dumbfounded and clenched his hand when the blonde him the money for her treat.

"Yeah it's not that far from here actually."

"Well then, good luck!" The sandy blonde smiled and waved his friend farewell.

* * *

Mamoru sat on his couch contemplating on what his next lesson should be about with Usagi. Up until now his thoughts were based on Usagi.

"Gah! She has tainted my body with her essence!" He groaned as his head fell into his hands.

"I couldn't possibly kiss her, or even show her the arts of love making... GAH! I'm doing it again..." He muttered, he lifted his head up again and stared out of his modern bay window.

"Maybe I should buy a book..." The male sighed.

* * *

A small gasp was let out when the broad male was reading a very steamy book.

"Can you actually do this to someone to seduce them...?" He asked himself in a small murmur, as his whole face was a beet red colour.

Mamoru sighed deeply griping the idea of buying the steamy book but did it anyway. He walked up to the counter, gripping the book and hoping he was covering the title. Once he was at the counter he quickly placed the book down and turned around so it would hide his identity.

'It's not like anyone I is here, next time I come maybe I disguise myself as tuxedo Kamen for criminy sake!' He scowled to himself.

"Uh? Mamo-chan..." A sweet voice said interrupting the males thoughts, the coal black haired male swiftly turned around to see Usagi standing there with some redness tinged across her cheeks.

'Damn she must've seen the book...' Mamoru mentally spoke.

"Uh hi Usagi..." The male gulped.

"Uhm... Is this it for today?" She asked as she glanced down at the book, a pair of sapphire eyes also glanced at the book his face going red and hot.

"AH! Wrong book! I'll be back!" He shouted, placed the erotic book back and quickly grabbed a medical book. He slammed the book on desk, the blonde whimpered a bit.

"Okay, 14 dollars please." Usagi smiled.

"Okay." Mamoru said quickly and place fourteen dollars on the table, grabbed the book.

"Uh! Mamoru wait for me!" The same voice called.

"I haven't got the time.." He answered and ran out the door, after a moment or two, Usagi quickly followed after but was too late, Mamoru was already gone.

"Crap... Missed him." She sighed, suddenly her upper arm was grabbed.

"Hey your cute! Do you have a boyfriend?" A random male asked as another one surrounded Usagi.

"Huh? NANI? Let me go!" She screeched, as she thrashed about, trying to loosen the two guys grip.

"Tell us if you have a boyfriend first." One spoke up, the thrashing blonde clenched her eyes closed.

"Oi! You heard the girl, let her go!" A voice spoke up, her cobalt blue eyes fluttered open, she felt tears threatening to burst out.

"LET HER GO!" The voice yelled Usagi closed her eyes again, she heard a thud and groaning.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" The deep husky male voice asked, Usagi opened her eyes again seeing Mamoru kneeling before her, the blonde leaped into his arms.

"Mamo-chan! Th-thank you..." She said as tears began rolling down her face as she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's broad body, he smiled to himself he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh you left something behind by the way..." Usagi spoke up as she broke the hugging.

"Huh? I did?" The male asked as he looked in his jacket pockets, he had everything, what was this crazy blonde talking about?

"Yeah here!" She smiled as she handed him a plastic bag, cautiously took it peaked inside, his face became hot and red, the steamy book he was looking at earlier was in there! He glanced up at Usagi whom was chuckling quietly to herself.

"My my Mamoru I've never seen you so red!" The blonde laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys sorry this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get it out there! I'm going to start focusing of God only knows and Unfortunate turn of events because I want to finish them and start on new stories, so I might put Maybe it is Love on hold but that's unless I get suggestions for it which I would like for all my incomplete stories don't be shy just leave a little suggestion it would help me out heaps to see what you guys would like! Any way enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Nil**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Key: the song god only knows by MKTO goes well with this story!**_

* * *

_**God only knows: Chapter Seven**_

"Mamo-chan, what were you planning to do with that book anyway?" A blonde asked whilst she sat on a park bench and sipped her soda.

"Just getting it for a friend." A broad male lied as he leaned against a tree and stared elsewhere.

"Why couldn't they get it?" The petite girl asked as she looked up towards him.

"Well... They were busy, and I was doing nothing, so it adds up, I guess." The dark haired male lied yet again, he hated the feeling he was getting when he was lying to Usagi's face, he groaned quietly.

"So Odango, you have a job?" He said, breaking the tension and silence.

"Mhmm!" She smiled while drinking her soda and nodded.

"Never expected the klutz of Tokyo would have a job, how ludicrous." He smirked as the blonde glared at him.

"Now, what's the reason why you got a job?" He asked, the blonde stared at him blankly.

"A..reason?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah a reason for you getting a job, because you usually hate working but now you, out of nowhere, got a job."

"Well, there really isn't a reason..." She murmured towards the male.

"Oh there has to be a reason, out of all people you got a job! No way in hell would anyone think you got a job! You're just a klutzy blonde who doesn't do anything right." He scoffed, he glanced down to see his Odango's cobalt eyes filling up with tears, she dropped her soda and put her face in her hands.

"Uh! O-Odango please don't cry! I really didn't mean it!" Mamoru groaned he really didn't mean to make her cry. Usagi still had her face in her hands she heard Mamoru shifting in the gravel pathway.

"Usagi... Please don't cry... I'm sorry for everything..." Mamoru said as he was crouching in front of the crying girl he gripped her wrist and held it tightly.

"Usako, please don't cry, I'm truly and deeply sorry." The male cooed and rested his other hand of her thigh, Usagi's heart flutter when Mamoru called her 'Usako' she smiled into her hands.

'Mamoru, guess what? I'm not even crying.' She smiled mentally.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey my stars just another chapter update hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Warning: Nil_**

**_Key: The song god only knows by MKTO goes well with this song :)_**

* * *

"MOTOKI!" A male yelled as he ran into the crown arcade, the sandy blonde haired male stared at his crazy friend screaming his head off.

"Yes?" He groaned knowing that this meant he was going to complain or sulk over something.

"There's something I need to tell you!" His friend screamed, Motoki turned around to mouth every word his friend was saying.

"Someone's- WAIT A MINUTE ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

"No! Now why would you think that?!" Motoki exclaimed sarcastically as he turned towards his friend who stared at him deathly, he shot a smile in return.

"Fine, fine... I'm listening..." The sandy blonde sighed and leant on the counter knowing this was going to be a long conversation. The dark haired male blabbed on about a note.

"Anyway, long story short, look at the note!" Mamoru exclaimed and shoved the note in his friends' face it read;

'I wish I were the dew

when you pick the rose

and smell its scent

I would silently wish you morning

and kiss you on your nose'

"Huh, the person knows your favourite flower, it's pretty cool to have a secret admirer." Motoki shrugged.

"No! You don't understand! The stalker knows where I live! They sent me a bouquet of roses! Even though they're beautiful, it's freakin creepy!" The male roared in frustration, clutching the side of his head, mentally noting never talk about his love life to a stubborn PRICK!

"You know, I've never hard a secret admirer..." The sandy blonde began as he leaned on the counter, reminiscing about high school.

"Jesus Christ..." Mamoru sighed and face palmed.

"But one time... I almost had a secret-"

"STALKER!" He shouted and stormed off flailing his arms around , cursing himself knowing that his friends never understood him, thinking he needs to be alone and brood for a long time.

"Motoki? Do you think it worked?" A innocent voice asked as a petite blonde stepped out of the shadows.

"Pfft, highly doubt it, he acted like a stoned lunatic..." Motoki replied sighing knowing waiting too long to tell someone your feelings will just go to waste, it's killing him...

"Well then onto the next plan!" She smiled gaily.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi everyone another update, sorry but this chapter is short! Sorry :(_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Nil_**

* * *

A turning of the page, took away the silent atmosphere, the male read every page with ease but this book he couldn't seem to do it, his hot burning red face wasn't really helping, neither the hard on he was getting by reading the erotic book, the male just wanted to be eaten by the earth it was just too embarrassing to keep reading but couldn't take his sapphire orbs off the book. A chorus of banging, on his front door, made him jump, he placed the book on the table, straighten himself out and walked calmly to the door. He opened it to see a small blonde female standing there. He groaned quietly knowing she isn't good for his libido.

"Mamo-chan! May I please use your bathroom? I'm busting!" The blonde pleaded as she hopped up and down, hoping that would help her.

"Uh, sure odango." Mamoru answered and let the girl in, she ran to the bathroom. The male was a little confused, why couldn't Usagi go to a store and use the bathroom there? There are many stores around. A gasped interrupted the male's thoughts, he swiftly turned around with out hesitation. His sapphire orbs fell upon the book a ditzy blonde was holding, his face turned bright red.

"M-Mamoru, what're you doing with a dirty book?" She stuttered then instantly dropped it thinking about what he could've done with it, her face became flushed, she planted herself on the leather seating.

"Odango..." He whispered silkily, and walked over to the blushing blonde, he also plopped himself down onto the leather couch.

"Odango, whom do you exactly like...?" Mamoru asked as he gazed into the cerulean blue eyes.

"You..." She murmured and placed her lips onto gently upon his.

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone, yay another chapter update! Yay! Glad to dare you guys like this series, this is actually almost complete! :0 anyway onto the story, this is actually a erm... Sad chapter... Sorry there always has to be complication, that's what makes a story :/ anyway enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Sadness_**

* * *

_**/~God only Knows~\**_

Mamoru stared at the girl who was kissing him with her eyes closed, was this a joke?! He abruptly pulled away and looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Usagi... You can't be serious..." He mumbled.

"Mamoru I am!" She shouted and kneeled, tears pecking at her eyes.

"No...no no no no..." The dark haired male stuttered as he shot up and paced around, chanting in his head it was a dream... It had to be.

"Mamo-chan... I like you, you're the one I-I... Love..." The golden blonde whispered as she got up and reached out to the contemplating male.

"No! You don't love me! It's just attraction! Sexual attraction! No this can't be happening, Usagi, I can't... You need to leave." He said, the Usagi stared at him her heart in pieces.

"Mamo-" She began.

"GET OUT!" He yelled abruptly interrupting her, the blonde mewled, grabbed her belongings and hurried towards the door in which she slammed.

'Mamoru, it's just a dream, a dream, it's a joke, we've been enemies for 3 years, it's just pay back...' He repeated mentally like his daily mantra. It couldn't be...

* * *

"I can't believe it... H-he rejected me..." She cried, hanging her head in disappointment, her blonde locks obeyed gravity and fell down over her shoulders onto the concrete pathway. Usagi looked up at the high rise apartment glaring at it as if it was hell, her cerulean eyes softened and became blurry, the blonde felt as tears spilled all over her rosy cheeks, she couldn't hold it in, it pained her looking at the building, all the memories she shared with the bastard...

_'Mamoru Chiba, just love me...'_

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness I love suspense! =3**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yay! Another chapter update! This one isn't as good but it's still a chapter! I had this done a few weeks ago but I was either to lazy or forgot or busy because my band has been going all at it and I've been busy practicing my saxophones ( Alto Sax and Soprano Sax) Anyway enjoy :D!_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Nil_**

**_Sorry this chapter is short :/_**

* * *

**_God only Knows_**

"He didn't..." A male whispered, as his mouth gaped opened.

"He did..." A blonde in front of him sniffled, her face still rosy from hurt tears spilling onto her porcelain skin.

"Why?" The sandy blonde asked, she shrugged.

"He's really stubborn." Usagi mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Motoki replied, then something hit the green eyed male, he grinned smugly.

"Usagi I've got to tell you something..." He whispered and ushered the blonde to lean in closer she did.

"What Motoki?" She whispered back.

"Do you know why Mamoru teases you?" Motoki questioned, the blonde shook her head, Motoki's grin grew bigger.

"Because, that's the way he expresses his feelings to someone, meaning he likes you."

"B-b-but... H-he j-just said h-he didn't..." The blonde stuttered, the feelings she had were too overwhelming, all she wanted to was to slap the day lights out of Mamoru or Kiss the day lights out of him.

"Bunny, he's denial of his own feelings, because he is a difficult person, he has locked his feelings up and closed everything that he feels, so he doesn't get hurt, again."

"Again?"

"Bunny, his parents died in a car crash, he got amnesia and lost all of his memory of them..."

"Oh.." She replied she couldn't explain what she felt now, the sliding of doors opening interrupted her thinking, a tall male with black locks and sapphire eyes walk in.

"Erm... Motoki I'm going to leave." The blonde said and hurried out of the arcade.

"O-" The dark haired male began but stopped, realising that his enemy left already, his heart tore a little.

* * *

**_Reviews and IDEAS are always appreciated ;D!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone! Yay another chapter for god only knows! Wow we're almost halfway to 100 reviews :D! Anyway I'm going to busy this week on Monday I have school and band practice, Tuesday - Thursday I have a band camp, then Friday is the last day of school for me in Aussie :D I also have a band performance on that Friday then Saturday I'm going back to my home town so it's a busy week for me this week, also tomorrow I'm going to the movies to see that new Mutant Ninja turtles movie with some friends. Enough blabbering onto the story :)**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil**_

* * *

The continuous sounds of the arcade doors slid open every now and then, the anxious tall male tore his gaze over to them, biting his lip and sipping his coffee, darting his sapphire eyes everywhere.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mamoru." A male voice spoke up.

"But-" Mamoru began but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't give me that "She's too young" bullcrap, Mamoru she is 16 turning 17 next month, she is legal!" Motoki yelled, flailing his arms for exaggeration, Mamoru sighed deeply.

"Motoki, I just argh I don't know! My brain is telling me to stop but my heart is saying other things." Mamoru mumbled staring in the other direction to hide his tinged face.

"Aww, Mamoru, guess what?" The sandy blonde cooed.

"What?" The broad male questioned.

"You're in Love!" Motoki smiled as he rested his elbows on the counter and held his head in his hands.

"No I'm not, stop suggesting ludicrous things, you baka." Mamoru scoffed and flicked his friends' forehead.

"Usagi was right you are stubborn." Motoki murmured, Mamoru stared straight at him as he heard Usagi's name.

"Usako said that?" The dark haired man asked.

"Aww, you both have nicknames for each other how adorable." Motoki said swooning again.

"You're so queer..." Mamoru sighed and rested his palm against his forehand.

"OOH! SHUT UP! I HATE THAT WORD!" Motoki shouted, Mamoru smirked at how he found out his friends' trigger word.

"Mamoru you need to talk to her."

"No I don't, She's just feeling sorry for herself." Mamoru said and glared at Motoki.

"Go talk to her, Mamoru." The sandy blonde said sternly and glare intently are his friend.

"Okay, lets say I was going to talk to Odango, how , where would we talk? I don't have her phone number, BAKA!" Mamoru asked and flick the blonde's head.

"I could get her for you..." Motoki offered, the dark haired man groaned quietly.

"No I'm fine." He sighed, sipping his coffee, his blonde friend was such a try hard with love, but he had his own agenda for sweeping a certain blonde off her feet.

* * *

_**Short, sorry :/ reviews would be nice :D!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating, I've been relaxing because I'm on school holidays yippee! But I've been relaxing because I have to finish a book for my English assignment and let me tell you it is boring as shit, I rather watch grass grow (Maybe not)! But anyway, I've been watching a lot of anime recently and I've just finished watching attack on titan it was AMAZING! I recommend you guys to watch it (If you're old enough) ^.^ but onto the story sorry it's short I'll update soon but it's two in the morning soooo yeah I'll do it later, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Warning: Nil, compliments?Hog**

* * *

**_\•God Only Knows•/_**

The blonde sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, still in a state of grieving loss, her consciousness was in a state of wonder. Letting her school briefcase swing mindlessly within her hands. Her cerulean blue eyes stared at the clouds of many shapes in awe. Suddenly a pressure of impact caused her to stumble and fall forward, feeling familiar hands snake around her small waist and landing on something firm.

"Gomen..." She apologised monotone like and got off the person, staring down at the ground until she heard a chuckle coming from the person whom got up and brushed the 'supposed' dust of themselves.

"My,my, Usagi, we meet again." A suave deep voice said. She glanced at the male standing in front of her, her dazed expression changed to a angered and sad expression.

"What do you want, Mamoru?" The blonde said through gritted her teeth.

'Okay, lets compliment her.'

"Say, Usagi your eyes are very beautiful." He smirked, Usagi jerked back completely shocked, the jerk actually just praised her eyes, her face turned a different shade of crimson and got hotter.

"D-did y-you just c-compliment me?" She stammered and gulped hard, seeing Mamoru's smirk, she glared at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, no one knows." The tall male shrugged and walked off, leaving a confused blonde staring at his back.

'That sure got her.' He said mentally as his smug grin returned.

'This time I'll seduce her.'

* * *

**_Reviews would be nice :D Until next time bye!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_So sorry everyone for the tardiness! Let's just say I became incredibly lazy over the holidays_**

**_;-; sorry... Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter! ._**

**_Story Rating: T_**

**_Story Warning: Nil..._**

* * *

_**~•God Only Knows•~**_

"Usagi... Don't be upset please... I'm sure it was a mistake... Just come on... Cheer up... Everything will be alright..." Minako cooed as she rubbed the crying blonde's back.

"B-but Minako he acts like he cares but in reality he doesn't!" The cerulean eyed girl sobbed into the flaxen haired girl's uniform. She just wanted to collapse and forget about everything and everyone.

"Usagi..." She sighed.

"Deep down under all that layer of meanness I'm sure Mamoru has a heart. He's just not ready to open it up yet." Minako reasoned as she ran her slender fingers through the golden blond's hair, Usagi cried harder.

"It's going to be alright Usa... Just let it pass... Things will get better. Don't let this drag you down too far." A brunette spoke up as she bent down to Usagi's short height, smiling brightly at her crying friend.

"I don't want to see him anymore... He's hurt me too much... I don't think my emotions can take this..." Usagi stutters as more crystal tears stream down her face, her cheeks illuminating a red colour.

"But I want to see you."

* * *

_**Reviews are nice! :3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for being inactive... But Ive been dealing with a lot of shit lately... Like once again I lost all my stories... Yay! And assignments have been pouring out like crazy! Anyway this is a short one because I didn't know how to start it .-. Aho = Idiot or Dumbass**_

**_Chapter rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Nil_**

* * *

_**~ God Only Knows ~**_

"Ughhhh..." A male groaned, he slid down the trunk of the tree, he really didn't mean to make her cry.

"Good job Mamoru, you aho!" He scolded himself, slapping his head. He placed his head in his hands, groaning. What was he going to do now? She surely hated his guts right now.

"Well. I-I might start heading h-home..." A blonde stuttered, hiccuping a little. He sighed dreamily at her voice. How could he be so blind? She was his everything. The group of girls said their goodbyes. A golden blonde made her way out the park by herself. She sighed, she needed some alone time.

"Stop that!" She barked shaking her head.

"Stop thinking about him..." The blonde whispered, beginning to tear up again.

"Well if it ain't odango!" A male shouted, she looked to her left and saw him walking alongside her.

"What do you want, jerk?" As she huffed in annoyance, facing the opposite of him.

"Nothing, I just saw your infamous hair and decided to small talk you. Lightened up Usa." Mamoru said, trying to be enthusiastic, to brighten the mood.

"Don't call me that." Usagi growled, still not bothering to look at the cheerful male.

"Hm, fine. How's odango?" He asked, Usagi was so close to kicking him where it hurts, but calmed herself down.

"Perfect." She gritted her teeth, and gripped onto her briefcase, trying to restrain herself.

"Alright, O.D.A.N.G.O." He said, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. This close to assaulting him.

"Oh? No reaction... Odango." He whispered into her ear, she stopped right in her tracks, Mamoru stopped a few metres away from her.

"Something wrong, Usa?" He smiled wickedly, his hand deep inside his pockets. Her face was really red, as far as he could tell. A minute passed, they stood in silence.

'Point 1 Mamoru.' He smirked to himself.

"I hate you." She spat and began walking the opposite direction.

'Minus 1 point to Mamoru. 0 points for Mamoru. 1 point for Usagi.'


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"AARGH!" He screamed in frustration, causing him to throw the book against the wall.

"THIS DAMN BOOK IS NOT HELPING!" The male shouted, clutching onto his black locks.

"Damnit.. Damnit! Damnit all to hell! I'm never going to win her back!" The black haired make cursed, pacing back and forth across his neatly kept living room, trying to think of a better strategy.

"Oh brother what's the point? She already hates me..." Mamoru sighed, collapsing onto his leather couch, he couldn't think of anything, nothing came to mind.

"I can't believe how stupid I was..." He sulked, laying his forearm over his eyes. Up until now, he hadn't realised how blind he was to give her up, he had to admit... He yearned for her.

"I am such an idiot!" The japanese man growled, throwing his arms around.

"You've really done it now Chiba ..."

'Who does that jerk think he is!'

'Something wrong odango? How's Odango? O, odango, odango.' The annoying nickname replayed in the blonde's head, she couldn't help but scowl at her thoughts.

"STUPID MORON!" She grumbled, angrily. Onlookers kept their distance from the pissed off teen. The girl folded her arms, still muttering crude things under her breath.

"Motoki! How are you friends with that jerk face!?" Usagi yelled, as she strolled into the calm arcade, there were only a few people settled into the gaming cafe.

"Lovely to see you too, Odango.." A familiar voice mumbled, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Crap." She murmured, stopping in her tracks as she saw the 'jerk' sitting on the arcade stool, drinking his disgustingly strong coffee, she could smell it all the way to where she stood.

"How amusing... We meet again." He said quietly, chuckling slightly, moodier than usual, continuing to sip his coffee.

"Tch. What's up with you?" Usagi scoffed, noticing the male's unusual bitterness towards her, he wasn't usually a bitter type of person.. Only a teasing type. She slid into the stool next to him.

"Aaand why do you care?" He replied coldly, blowing at his hot fresh coffee, she frowned at him. The black tinted sunglasses hid the regret in his blue eyes.

"Well sorry for asking, buddy! You don't have to be all rude towards me!" The blonde huffed, crossing her arms again, diverting her gaze away from him.

"Shit.." Mamoru cursed lightly, realising his normal habit of acting cold towards people was slowly coming back.

"Anyway, jerk face. Where's Motoki?" Usagi asked, calming down a little bit. Motoki was always her go to friend, he always knew what to say to her.

"Eh, beats me." He shrugged, sipping his drink again, she grumbled incoherent things under her breath again.

"Then who served you?" She growled, knowing he knew the answer, she wasn't born yesterday.

"Hn. I got it myself, no one was here and I needed my daily dose of caffeine." Mamoru sighed, honestly.

"Yeah... Your disgusting unhealthy amount of coffee addiction." She muttered, rolling her eyes, the blonde girl saw there were two empty cups of coffee besides him.

"Why are you even here? It's getting pretty late, your parents are probably worrying about you." He spoke up, glancing at his wrist watch, it was nearing the 9th hour.

"Mind you, my curfew isn't until 9:30." Usagi snidely replied, furrow her brows at him.

"I'm not a child." She added.

"Oh boy, that's hard to believe..." Mamoru said a bit of mockery dripping off his words, he had finished his last drop of his coffee.

"Ooh shut it! You know what? I don't even have to be here, I'm going home!" She declared, angrily. Grabbing her belongings, she walked out of the arcade, walking in the direction of her residence.

"Buzz off would ya?" Usagi growled, knowing he was walking a few metres away from her.

"A bit dangerous for a girl, like yourself to be out and about this late of hour." Mamoru stated, digging his hands into his pockets, whistling lightly.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" She said softly, glancing back at the tall male.

"And you're annoying." He retorted, frowning at her, he knew he was stubborn, but he couldn't help it.

"Ugh, look who's talking." The teen hissed, rolling her cerulean orbs.

"Says the schoolgirl." He scoffed again. Usagi had restrain herself from strangling the male, she clenched her hands into fists.

"After all the crap that has happened, I thought you would've been at least a little nicer..." She sighed, quietly. her statement hit Mamoru like a train.

"U-Usagi.." He stuttered, he hadn't heard that much sadness in her words, it was heart wrenching.

"Gomen..." The male apologised quietly, rubbing the back his neck, another bad habit of his.

"You're such a jerk."

OoO

Sorry for the long hiatus! I will continue to be on and off with my chapters for my stories for a while... Sorry! "


End file.
